


Peter Has Rhodey's Approval

by nhasablog



Series: Peter Parker Is Bisexual [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Bisexual Peter Parker, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “I know you’d probably hacked into his files anyway. No way you didn’t figure out who it was the moment Peter told you about him.”Tony shot him a grin. “No comment.”“So all I’m asking is to hear a few facts about him. That’s not unreasonable.”“But I love watching you squirm, honey bear.”“Oh, I’ll make you squirm all right.”(Or, Now that Tony has finally met Peter’s boyfriend, it’s Rhodey’s turn.)





	Peter Has Rhodey's Approval

**Author's Note:**

> This series is so much fun to work on, and I cannot thank you enough for the amazing response!

“Tell me about him.”

Tony shot Rhodey a smile, all smugness. “Can’t wait for Friday?”

“I want to know what to expect.”

“Hmm, no. I’ll let you suffer the way I did. The unknown isn’t so bad.”

It was Tuesday. An excruciatingly long day, but at least Tony had convinced Rhodey to come over for dinner. Take out, since Tony would be cooking for their dinner with Peter and his guy. He’d surprised everyone the first time he cooked for them, but now it was a common thing. Take out was only for spontaneous evenings and post battle blues.

Rhodey stabbed at his falafel with an uncharacteristic huff. All for show, of course. “I had to listen to you complain about wanting to meet the guy for  _six months_.”

Tony waved his fork around. “So?”

“I know you’d probably hacked into his files anyway. No way you didn’t figure out who it was the moment Peter told you about him.”

Tony shot him a grin. “No comment.”

“So all I’m asking is to hear a few facts about him. That’s not unreasonable.”

“But I love watching you squirm, honey bear.”

“Oh, I’ll make you squirm all right.”

It was funny how used Tony had gotten to being the tickler that his body didn’t react at first when Rhodey pounced, even though Rhodey had done this to him for decades at this point. It was another story once those nimble fingers found his belly, scribbling over them as only an experienced tickler would. One who knew just how to make Tony Stark howl with laughter.

“Shit, wait!”

“Tell me about him.”

“Rhodey, for fuck’s sake!”

“Tell. Me. About. Him.”

Tony started giggling then, uncontrollably and loudly. Trapped between his chair and his best friend’s body. Unfair.

And kind of fun. Yeah, he’d missed this.

Only Rhodey had to go for that spot on his lower ribs and make him beg for mercy.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you, just stop!”

Rhodey looked smug enough when he backed off that Tony considered not telling him, but he’d had enough laughter for that day.

“Well,” he started, leaning forward in his chair and reaching for his fork again. “He’s too perfect for me to think he was being one hundred percent genuine.”

“Isn’t that the point? Impress the parents.”

“I don’t think he’s bad or anything deep down. Pete knows better than to stay with someone like that. But I know he’s more human than he pretended to be.”

“Meaning?”

“He was kind, respectful, funny, smart, a goddamn sweetheart.”

“Perfect for Peter then?”

Tony hummed. “But I’m not holding my breath about Peter never having gone home with tears in his eyes due to a fight.”

“That’s normal, Tony.”

“I know.”

“Listen, I know you want to protect him and have probably started overthinking it all, but he’s fine. He’s happy. The guy most likely has flaws like all of us, but they still work.”

“Thank god. Peter’s so in love with him it’s ridiculous. Whatever you do, Rhodey, don’t look at him when the guy’s speaking unless you want to get stuck watching his literal heart eyes grow.”

Rhodey laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Tony smirked. “You ready to interrogate him on Friday?”

“More than ready, Tones.”

Apparently what he meant was that he was more than ready to keep _Tony_ from interrogating him. Goddamn traitor.

“Why is Mr Rhodes refusing to let any of us help him in the kitchen and had to ask him?” Peter asked, panic laced in his voice.

Tony shrugged. “He wants to keep all the fun to himself.”

“ _Mr Stark_.”

Tony held up his hands. “Hey, I didn’t plan this. I have no idea what he’s saying to him in there. All we can do is trust that they’re not swapping embarrassing stories about us.”

“Oh my god.”

“I second that, kid.”

The guy looked as calm as ever when they returned, but Rhodey caught Tony’s eye and grinned, barely acknowledging Tony’s glare.

“Where were we?” the guy asked as he settled down beside Peter, their hands interlocking immediately.

“You were talking about that experiment that went wrong in lab last week,” Peter said, interested even though he’d probably heard the story before.

“Oh, right! You guys are gonna think I’m dumb, but-”

“Nothing’s dumb about testing the limits,” Tony said.

“Well, I made a mistake-”

“The only way to learn.”

The guy beamed now, rather than looking embarrassed. “That’s true.”

Peter knocked their shoulders together. “Told you.”

Later, Tony and Peter sat Rhodey down. “What did you say to him?” they demanded.

Rhodey seemed unimpressed. “Calm down.”

“After you purposely ruined my plan to interrogate him,” Tony started, indignant. “I think I deserve an explanation.”

“I literally just asked him what he thinks about this whole Spider-Man thing. You know, since I used to be in his shoes once when you became Iron Man out of nowhere.”

Tony huffed. “You didn’t have to pull him out of the room to do that.”

“Yes, I did.” Rhodey crossed his arms. “It’s not always easy being a hundred percent honest when the person in question is sitting right next to you.”

Peter looked worried now. “Did… did he say something bad? I mean, does he secretly hate it or-”

“Nah, nothing like that. He was very calm about it all.”

Peter nodded. “Okay.”

Tony pointed at him. “Now you’ve gone and made him anxious.”

“I’m all right, Mr Stark.”

Rhodey’s face softened. “For what it’s worth, I like him. He seems to make you happy.”

Peter’s lips twitched. “He does.”

“That’s all we can ask.”

“Okay, okay, are we really talking about this without getting Pete to blush?” Tony cut in, poking Peter in the belly. “Well, that’s no fun. Rhodey, say something teasy because I’m having withdrawals.”

“Peter,” Rhodey started, and Tony should’ve known from his tone that this wouldn’t bode well for him. “You wanna know what I did to our dear old Tony earlier this week?”

Tony pointed at him. “No.”

Peter’s smirk matched Rhodey’s “I’d love to, Mr Rhodes.”

“Bad, Rhodey. Stop.”

“I tickled him into an incoherent mess.”

“Oh, really?”

“I’m not hearing this. I’m leaving.”

“So if you ever wanna get him back for being a little shit-” Tony didn’t like the way they turned to him. “-just tickle him like this. I’ll show you.”

So this week had definitely not turned out the way Tony had expected it to.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
